1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a display apparatus having the liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel capable of enhancing a display quality and reducing power consumption, and a display apparatus having the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus has many merits such as thin thickness, lightweight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, etc. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus is widely used in various fields.
The liquid crystal display apparatus displays the image by adjusting an optical transmittance of the liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a driver circuit. The liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix shape, and the driver circuit drives the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate and a liquid crystal interposed between the upper and lower substrates. The liquid crystal display panel includes m-number of data lines and n-number of gate lines. The n-number of gate lines are substantially perpendicular to the data lines to define m×n number of pixels. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor operating as a switch. The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode that is electrically connected to one of the gate lines, a source electrode that is electrically connected to one of the data lines, and a drain electrode that is electrically connected to a pixel electrode. When the thin film transistor is turned on in response to a scan pulse applied to the gate electrode from the gate line, a pixel voltage applied to the data line is transferred to the pixel electrode through the thin film transistor.
The driver circuit includes a timing control section, a gate driving section and a data driving section. The gate driving section generates a scan pulse and applies the scan pulse to the gate lines in sequence under a control of the timing control section. The data driving section converts an image signal to the pixel voltage and applies the pixel voltage to the data lines under a control of the timing control section.
In order to reduce thermal stress and enhance a display quality, an inversion method may be employed as a driving method of the liquid crystal display apparatus. In the inversion method, the pixel voltage is inversed in accordance with time and position.
The inversion method may be classified into a frame inversion method, a line inversion method, a column inversion method and a dot inversion method in accordance with an inversion type of the pixel voltage.
In the frame inversion method, a pixel voltage corresponding to a positive voltage is applied during an odd numbered frames, and a pixel voltage corresponding to a negative voltage is applied during an even numbered frames. In this frame inversion method, flicking phenomenon occurs excessively because a pixel voltage of the pixel fluctuates over the frames.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are conceptual views illustrating a line inversion method.
In the line inversion method, a polarity of one line of pixels is opposite to a polarity of neighboring line of pixels, and the polarity of one line of pixels is changed to be opposite at a next frame as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In the line inversion method, a cross talk occurs between pixels disposed in a horizontal direction, so that a horizontal line pattern flicking happens.
FIGS. 3 and 4 are conceptual views illustrating a column inversion method.
In the column inversion method, a polarity of one column of pixels is opposite to a polarity of neighboring column of pixels, and the polarity of one column of pixels is changed to be opposite at a next frame as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. In the column inversion method, a cross talk occurs between pixels disposed in a vertical direction, so that a vertical column pattern flicking happens.
FIGS. 5 and 6 are conceptual views illustrating a dot inversion method.
In the dot inversion method, a polarity of pixels is opposite to a polarity of horizontally and vertically neighboring pixels, and the polarity of pixel is changed to be opposite at a next frame as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. That is, the polarity of pixel alternates in vertical and horizontal directions. In the dot inversion method, flicking between adjacent pixels are set off. Therefore, enhanced display quality may be obtained.
However, in the dot inversion method, the polarity of the pixel voltage alternates along the vertical and horizontal directions, so that an amount of change of the pixel voltage, and power consumption increases.